rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Oasis
Oasis é unha banda británica de rock formada en Manchester a principios dos noventa. Liderado polo guitarrista e principal compositor Noel Gallagher e o seu irmán menor, vocalista e compositor Liam Gallagher, foi un dos máximos expoñentes do britpop durante mediados dos 90. Oasis leva vendidos ao redor de 50 millóns de discos en todo o mundo, tivo oito números un no Reino Unido e conseguiu quince premios NME, cinco BRIT, nove Q e catro MTV Europe Music. Historia Oasis surxiu dunha banda previa chamada The Rain, que tomou o seu nome dunha cara-b de 1966 dos Beatles. Estaba formada por Paul "Guigsy" McGuigan (baixo), Paul "Bonehead" Arthurs (guitarra), Tony McCarroll (batería) e Chris Hutton (voz). Cando McGuigan invitou ao amigo da escola Liam Gallagher a unirse á banda, Gallagher aceptou, e rapidamente fixo que se cambiase o nome do grupo polo de Oasis. Aínda que hai moitas teorías sobre de onde sacou Liam o nome, a máis aceptada é que o sacou do poster dunha xira de Inspiral Carpets que el e o seu irmán tiñan na habitación. Un dos concertos desa xira celebrouse no Oasis Leisure Centre en Swindon. O primeiro concerto de Oasis foi en agosto de 1991 no clube Boardwalk en Manchester. Noel Gallagher, que se enterara da participación de Liam na banda cando chamou á súa nai dende Alemaña estando de xira como membro do equipo de Inspiral Carpets, foi ver ao sei irmán menor tocar. Poucos meses despois foi invitado a unirse á banda. A pesares de que era crítico con eles, el accedeu, coa condición de converterse no compositor e líder da mesma. Despois dun ano de ensaios, concertos e a gravación dunha demo (coñecida coma Live Demonstration tape), á banda chegaríalle a súa oportunidade en maio de 1993 despois de ser vistos por Alan McGee, un dos donos de Creation Records. Oasis foi convidada a realizar un concerto no King Tut's Wah Wah Hut club en Glasgow, Escocia, por unha banda chamada Sister Lovers. Oasis, xunto cun grupo de amigos conseguiron cartos para alugar unha furgoneta e puxéronse en camiño nunha viaxe de seis días cara Glasgow. Cando chegaron non lles deixaron entrar no clube xa que non estaban na lista desa noite, o que fixo que a banda os tivesen que intimidar para poder pasar (aínda que eles e Alan McGee dan declaracións contradictorias a ese respecto). Finalmente pasaron e impresionaron a McGee, que esa noite fora a ver a 18 Wheeler, un dos seus grupos. McGee quedou tan impresionado que lles dixo de asinar con Creative Records catro días despois. Debido a problemas de conseguir un contrato en Estados Unidos, Oasis rematou por facer un contrato coa Sony, que deixoulle a licenza no Reino Unido a Creative. Tras unha edición limitada dunha demo do seu tema "Columbia", o seu primeiro sinxelo, "Supersonic", lanzouse en abril de 1994, chegando ao número 31 das listas, e esta foi seguida de "Shakermaker". Este tema convertiríase no obxecto dun plaxio, que lle faría pagar a Oasis 500.000 libras. O seu terceiro sinxelo, "Live Forever", foi o primeiro en entrar no Top 10 das listas británicas. Despois das turbulentas sesións de gravación e mestura, o seu álbum de debut, Definitely Maybe, foi editado en setembro de 1994, entrando nas listas no número 1, e convertíndose no debut con vendas máis altas no Reino Unido ata ese momento. Discografía Álbums de estudio * Definitely Maybe - 1994 (Creation Records) * (What's the Story) Morning Glory? - 1995 * ''Be Here Now - 1997 (Creation Records) * ''Standing on the Shoulder of Giants - 2000 (Big Brother, Epic) * Heathen Chemistry - 2002 (Big Brother, Epic) * Don't Believe the Truth - 2005 (Big Brother) * Dig Out Your Soul - 2008 (Big Brother, Sony, Warner) Álbums en directo * Live Demonstration - 1993 * Familiar to Millions - 2000 Recopilatorios * The Masterplan - 1998 * Stop the Clocks - 2006 Ligazóns externas * Páxina oficial Category:Bandas de Inglaterra